<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gimme a Word, and I'll Write You... by MercyBought</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844934">Gimme a Word, and I'll Write You...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBought/pseuds/MercyBought'>MercyBought</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompt Shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBought/pseuds/MercyBought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of some single-word prompt writings. The first ones are Halloween-themed, but I might expand upon this later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompt Shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Halloween: "Wet"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aka-indulgence introduced me to this word prompt game! (If I could figure out how to add links in Notes I'd link you to her page.) Unfortunately I didn't really understand the rules of the game and wound up writing short stories rather than a paragraph or two...</p><p>Sorry for the radio silence here, school's taken a lot out of me and I haven't had much time to be able to sit and write. For the things I have written I'm too ashamed to post them until I can edit them and feel confident that you guys will enjoy them. Hopefully you'll see more stories posted here soon!</p><p>[Warnings will be at the bottom of each story, if applicable. If you want to read without spoiling yourself on the content, do so at your own risk. I can change the tags and warnings on this story as more chapters are added.]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>The warehouse was impossibly dark, the moonlight shining through the broken windows doing next to nothing to help light your way. It was hard to run when you could smack into some random abandoned piece of machinery or pallet of metal materials without warning.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You were cowering behind one such machine, a broken down forklift carrying a bunch of rusted pipes held together by equally rusted chains. One hand covered the beam of light emanating from your phone's "flashlight" feature as you tried to catch your breath, your heart pounding so loud in your ears it was deafening.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>If you lived through this you were gonna <em>kill your fucking friends</em> for getting you in this situation. You never thought you could regret a <em>simple fucking dare</em> so much. You should have said no. You could have endured the teasing, the mocking insults, the irritation about them taunting you about how you couldn't go into the <em>spooky abandoned warehouse</em> for just <em>20 minutes-</em></p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Something heavy and metal was knocked over to your left. You jumped and let out a shriek at the sound, shooting to your feet, automatically moving your phone to look at what caused it.</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You saw a flash of bone-</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>A dirty blue hoodie and stained white shirt-</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>A pinprick red light staring you down from a gaping socket-</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>And you were on your feet, running again. You heard them begin to run as well, their footsteps faster than yours. You let out another desperate scream that went unheard.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>He was between you and the exit. No matter what route you took or how you snuck around he was <em>always</em> between you and the <em>freaking exit.</em></p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You were getting exhausted. He was going to catch you eventually. You needed to find some way to lose him-!</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>A rickety steel ladder led up to a catwalk. Shoving your phone into your pocket you leapt at it, hauling yourself up as quickly as you could, mentally cursing yourself when your foot slipped on the metal rungs. You crawled onto the walkway, the sharp metal digging into your fingers, but you didn't care. Once you were up you were sprinting, the metal creaking as your footsteps thundered.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>If you could get enough distance, you could try to get a phone signal. You could call for help. Your friends could come help you-</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Your mad dash didn't even last ten seconds. The sound of something <em>heavy</em> landing on the catwalk behind you startled you so badly you dropped your phone. It landed facedown, the light from the back flickering in a mad strobe before finally going out, but not before you saw the face of your pursuer once more.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You backed up. <em>"What do you WANT?!"</em> you screamed at him.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You saw the light in that dead socket flicker over you, the figure silent. Then he moved fast, seeming to be trying to charge you to grab you.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You jumped back, instinctively backing up-</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>-and your foot hit open air.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You fell backward, another raw scream ripping from your throat. The hand that came rocketing forth to grab you caught nothing but open air.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You fell for three straight seconds that seemed to stretch on forever. Instead of striking the ground, or some pile of pipes, to your absolute surprise you crash straight into water. You flail, the wind knocked out of you and making you accidentally inhale a bunch of water as you sunk deeper. Your feet hit the bottom, and you use it to push yourself up, coughing and vomiting up water as you took deep, gasping breaths. You're lucky the water only comes up to your chest when you can finally stand. You stagger backwards, sopping wet and mind still reeling from your fall, and you feel steel behind you. A storage container?</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>When you look up the thing that had been chasing you is staring you down with that single, hellish eyelight. You back up hard against the wall, the full realization of your predicament hitting you hard.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>When you see a small blue glow as each half of the lid slowly began folding shut, you scream louder. You splash, trying to get purchase on the walls so you can try to haul yourself out, but the walls are too high, too smooth, and you're completely soaked through, your clothes weighing you down even further.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>The last thing you see as the lids shut is that single eyelight staring at you, your scream cut off with the echo of metal slamming together.</p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Warnings: Mature language, claustrophobia</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Halloween: "Shade"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Running won't save you. (Nightmare!Sans)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Halloween word prompt. The word for this story is "shade." Again, warnings (and therefore spoilers) are at the bottom!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>
        <em>Where were you now?</em>
      </p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You feel the thorned branches that had scratched at you trying to block your way fading, curling inward on themselves as if decaying at a drastically accelerated rate. The muddy, slimy water that had lapped at your waist, sucking at your feet with every step and threatening to drag you under, vanish as you took your first steps into this new area, taking with it the residue and weight it had left behind on your clothes. The little firelights you saw on either side of you, trying to beckon you closer to lure you into the deeper reaches of the swamp, winked out one by one. Your feet finally found purchase on hard, even stone, and the rest of the dreamscape behind you collapses, falling into itself before vanishing.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>The chill of the new area strikes you like a physical blow, and you stagger back a step or two, instinctively rubbing your arms for warmth. You feel yourself shiver, though you can't see your breath in this place. There is no light, but a strange, creeping fog seems to hang heavy in the air, an eerie blue grey compared to the pitch black stones of this place. The word <em>castle</em> came to mind, the only thing that could come close to describing what you saw.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You were standing under a huge archway, forcing you to crane your neck to see the high, arched ceilings. Empty torch sconces lined the walls periodically. On either side of you the corridor seemed to stretch forever, the fog obscuring everything in your sight after a certain distance.</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You didn't know which direction to take.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>The cold wasn't abating in the slightest. You needed to find a place to warm up. Surely either way would lead you somewhere.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You began to walk, looking around as you did.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>The castle was old, the pitch black stones tinted a very slight shade of blue from the fog that seemed to permeate every inch of it. You saw no cobwebs, but felt utterly alone here. This place was utterly devoid of life of even the smallest creatures, like rats or spiders. It felt almost sterile, and you had the audacity to trespass. You walk past entire rooms, their existence flickering and changing before your eyes. The rooms seem to be in a constant state of rearranging themselves, moving too fast for you to see and yet at the same time frozen in place so you could make out every detail.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Tables arranged, numerous cutlery and plates prepared for a crowd of guests. Tables flipped and suspended in midair, fractured wood bursting outward as if struck with a heavy blow. All the tables on their sides, backed into the corner of the room, as if organized in a makeshift barricade. Chairs stacked on top of the tables, balancing on each other in impossible ways. Empty tables gathering dust, their chairs rotted and collapsed into piles of kindling. And every possible combination between.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You stood there for an indeterminate amount of time, just watching this strange illusion. Time in a dream was so distorted you knew it didn't matter.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Until you felt a chill run up your spine. You immediately turn to look-</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>-and you see a figure standing in the corridor. The fog distorts its appearance, making it nothing more than a silhouette, but you feel a terrifying <em>wrongness</em> in your very bones at the sight. You don't even register what it looked like before your mind is flooded with feelings of intense fear.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You bolt the other direction. The figure, creature, <em>whatever it is</em> gives chase. It makes no sound as it moves, doesn't call out threats or promises of going easier on you if you allow it to catch you, but your mind is already supplying flashes of nonsensical images of what would happen if it caught up to you. Seeing yet completely blind to them, they grip your heart tight with renewed terror and send adrenaline singing through your veins as you pick up a burst of speed, like a startled rabbit trying to lose the pursuing fox. You take the turns and forks in the path blindly, your feet nearly sliding out from underneath you with how sharp you take them. But you never seem to make any headway of gaining distance from whatever's chasing you. It feels as if they're on your heels at all times, breathing down your neck, arms outstretched to snatch you, to coil around your waist and yank you backward into a waiting embrace.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You come bursting through into another large, grand room. Upon a raised dais you see your salvation - a lone, aged seat, a throne for the ruler of this dead, empty castle. You don't know why but you just instinctively <em>know</em> that if you can reach that throne before the thing chasing you catches you, you'll be safe.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You make a beeline for it, taking the steps two at a time. The <em>thing</em> knows what you're trying to do, and you feel it lurch forward, its intent to capture you closing in all around you like waiting jaws.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>When you reach the final step you turn and practically fling yourself into the seat. Phantom pain radiates outward across your back and thighs, but all fear suddenly evaporates, the painful squeezing you felt in your chest dissipating as quick as it came.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You open your eyes, and you are alone again. The fog hangs in the rafters, and you can see the total emptiness of the room stretch out before you. No sign of the shade that had pursued you with such unerring, single-minded intent.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You were right about the throne. A grin threatens to split your face as you bunch up in your seat, feeling like throwing a fist into the air and letting out a cheer. You were safe! You won!</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>The coldness of the castle suddenly presses in on you on all sides, cutting your celebration short before it could even begin as the entity reappears in front of you, as if out of thin air. At the same time, you feel his ghastly appendages erupt from the back of the throne, trapping your arms on each armrest and securing your legs so you could not lash out. A tentacle winds around your waist, as if buckling you to your seat.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>A single cyan eyelight, the pupil slit like a cat's with a Cheshire grin to match, stares down at you from a dripping black skull. The chuckle he makes is equal parts incredulous, mocking and amused as he leans forward, planting his hands atop your own.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><em>"</em><em>you made this <strong>way too easy,"</strong></em> he tells you, gripping your wrists and letting the cold wrongness of his entire being seep into you. The terror you felt from earlier has come back full force, but this time there's no way, and nowhere, for you to run. You try to muster your breath to scream, but the ability to do so seems to have been taken from you with his contact, and bestowed some memories you didn't realize you had in its place. This was far from the first time he had pursued you, and managed to catch you. Memories of him chasing you, catching you, how easily he overpowered you everytime you struggled. How he dragged it out longer when you didn't, delighting in your screams. <em>"to think i could lure you here with such ease...i'm almost sad i hadn't thought of it sooner."</em></p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>He plants a knee on the cushion, between your legs and far too close to be comfortable, as he leans in closer. <em>"you fell for my little trap so easily,"</em> he purrs, removing one of his hands from your wrist to grab your chin and force you to look at him. You're trying to scream, but nothing's coming out. <em>"how does it feel to be caught by me yet again?"</em> You clench your hands into fists, trying to wriggle free, trying to jerk your head away from his. You try to look brave, you try desperately to look brave. <em>"if i didn't know any better, i'd say you <strong>enjoyed</strong> this."</em> Your eyes go wide as his narrows, his grin wide with sadistic glee.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>He plants his hand next to your head, his other hand reaching toward you. You know what's coming next and begin thrashing anew. You can feel the way he's calling your SOUL to come out for him. You fight with every fiber of your being to keep it inside.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><em>"you know the rules, my pet."</em> He holds his hand in front of your chest, fingers curled, waiting to draw it out once more. <em>"you lost our little game."</em></p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>You open your mouth in a silent scream as his eyelight flashes, your SOUL coming out with an inaudible <em>pop.</em> He holds your SOUL, cradled in his palm, fingers <em>itching</em> to touch it.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>He makes a show of licking his teeth, dragging his tongue slowly across them.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>
        <em>"to the winner, goes the spoils."</em>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Warnings: Being chased, being trapped/restrained, invasion of personal space, implied torture</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Word Prompt: Sharp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vampire!Red x Reader for this one! Set in an older time, as these often do</p><p>(Sorry for the lack of updates, I have at least ten prompts all written down and ready to share but I want to go through them and edit them so they're decent - a lot's been going on so I haven't had time to write)</p><p>Thanks to AKA_Indulgence for letting me spitball all of these at her</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The intense winds made your cloak billow out behind you, taking with it yet another layer of protection against the cold. Snow continued to come down almost like rain, pelting you in the face and seeking out every exposed nook and cranny in your clothes, melting the instant it touched your skin. You shivered hard, trying to gather your cloak around you again.</p><p> </p><p>You hated the cold. Absolutely <em>HATED</em> it. If you'd had your way you'd be back at home with a mug of hot tea, watching the snow come down in sheets from your living room window with the fireplace roaring. </p><p> </p><p>But some of the neighborhood children had gone out to play and hadn't come back for several hours, and the search party was in desperate need of people to help look for them, so you sucked it up, bundled up in what layers you had, wrapped yourself up in your cloak, and grabbed yourself a torch.</p><p> </p><p>The night had descended far faster than you had anticipated, and you didn't realize you had strayed from the group until you had looked around and realized you couldn't see the lights coming from their torches anymore. In your panic you tried running back where you had come from, but you tripped and fell tumbling into a ravine. You must have hit your head on the way down, because when you woke up you were sprawled at the bottom, broken branches littered around you, and your dropped torch had long been extinguished by the razor-sharp winds that brought snow coming down in droves.</p><p> </p><p>Your head was pounding, you were far too cold, and now you were lost in a blizzard. <em>Absolutely fantastic.</em></p><p> </p><p>You're not sure how long you wandered for. Your feet had gone numb and the loss of sensation was starting to creep up your thighs. You gripped your cloak shut with shaking, ice-cold hands, trying to blink away the ice that formed on your lashes as you stumbled through the deep snow. </p><p> </p><p>You needed to find shelter. There was no way you were going to survive the night out in the open like this. You needed to find a house, a cave, something.</p><p> </p><p>Then you heard what sounded like the howl of a wolf, <em>far</em> too close for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>You stopped walking only for a second before you tried to shuffle faster. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You definitely needed to find shelter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After stumbling for a little longer, you finally discovered your salvation.</p><p> </p><p>It was a large stone mansion, the spires at the top somehow visible against the blackened sky. The windows were covered, but you could see light faintly flickering from the inside. One of the only things you could make out in the pitch black of the forest. A long stone wall stretched out before you, and for a moment you feared a gate would keep you locked out, but the remains of it lay smashed and rusted in a pile at the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>You wasted no time walking toward it, pushing through snow drifts that traveled clear up your waist to try to reach it. The fact there were no paths in the snow leading to or from its entrance should have clued you in to its danger, or the fact that a mansion in the middle of the forest should have been impossible. But the howl you heard earlier came again, and closer this time, and that along with the bitter cold banished coherent thought.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the tall, grand doors, you slumped against them, forcing yourself to move your arm to grip the knocker. You wince at the feeling of cold steel cutting through your numbed fingertips, flinching away, before balling your cloak in your hand and grabbing it again. You manage a few weak knocks before you're forced to pull your hand away, huddled and shivering as you try to conserve what little warmth you have.</p><p> </p><p>You didn't hear anything on the other side. They may not have heard you, given the late hour they were probably in their bedchambers. You know you should try again, but you couldn't muster the will to move, unable to brace against the cold.</p><p> </p><p>Snow continued to fall, thick and fluffy snowflakes already working to hide the path you cleaved through the front yard. You remain slumped against the door, crouched with your head tucked against your arms. You felt snow fall from your shoulder onto your chest, already melting and making you even colder. Your teeth are clenched tight to keep them from chattering, and it's getting difficult for you to stay conscious.</p><p> </p><p>You need to knock again. You need to at least try, but it feels like a herculean task.</p><p> </p><p>You remain there for a while longer, trying to muster your strength, but it's become harder and harder to think. You don't even have the presence of mind to weep at your misfortune, at the very real chance that you were going to freeze to death out here, with salvation so close. </p><p> </p><p>You aren't sure if you blacked out at some point, but when you realize your surroundings there's someone standing over you. Hazily you realize that you're on your side now, and you're lying on a thick carpet. Snow is spilled out on either side of you - someone must have opened the door and you fell in.</p><p> </p><p>You could almost <em>cry</em> with relief, but you feel so sapped of energy and strength you can only let out a small wheeze.</p><p> </p><p>The figure grabs hold of you, under your arms, and you let yourself be dragged away from the door with little resistance. You're set down, carefully, and the figure is running to shut the door. The howling of the wind is cut off, leaving a heavy silence after. They come back to you, kneeling as they gently shake you. A low voice is asking if you are alright, but your lips feel frozen and your jaw is clenched painfully shut. You can't feel any of your limbs, and the only movement you can manage is the occasional unconscious twitch and shiver of tired muscles under your cloak.</p><p> </p><p>Hands slide under you, and you are lifted off the ground and held against a warm, broad chest. You instinctively turn into it with what little strength you have left, burying your face into that warmth. You don't notice how your savior stiffens as you do, before they begin to move. </p><p> </p><p>You wonder if you've blacked out again when a blast of warm air hits you. When you open your eyes you have to shut them again, the light you're greeted with too intense to look at after stumbling about in the dark for so long. But from what you could see, the orange and yellow must be from a fire, and you relax. You feel yourself lowered to the floor, a pillow hastily placed under your head, as whoever is helping you tugs your cloak off of you. There's a rustling of cloth, and something fluffy is draped over your body. In the distance you can hear the sound of running water, but you give it little attention, basking in the blessed warmth of the hearth and the increasing warmth of the blanket your savior so kindly provided you.</p><p> </p><p>After a little while you get enough feeling back into your limbs, and you wiggle your fingers and toes. All still there, though stinging from the cold. A little longer and you're able to push yourself up into a sitting position, and you get a little closer to the fire while looking around the room.</p><p> </p><p>You're lying on a rug, cushioning and shielding you from an unforgiving smooth stone floor. The walls are bare, the paint peeling and flaking off in spots, and behind you is a grand bed, big enough to fit five of you in it. The covers are neat, as if no one had lain in it for quite some time, and you can see the bedposts shine with dark, lacquered wood. Your cloak is hanging by a massive door, and a door next to the bed is wide open. A light from inside casts everything in a soft yellow glow, perfectly illuminating the figure as they emerge from the room.</p><p> </p><p>If you were in your right mind you might have been terrified at what walked out, but you were still recovering from nearly freezing to death, so you simply gazed placidly at the large skeleton that paused when it saw you sitting up, a pair of red eyelights staring down at you.</p><p> </p><p>They were wearing a long red silk shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a black waistcoat over it. Long black slacks ended in a pair of shined dress shoes, and a golden chain hanging from one of the pockets glinted in the low light. They (he, you decided) appeared bulky, and it was with mild surprise you noticed the same golden glint coming from one of his fangs. They were long, and looked so sharp it made you wonder if he ever accidentally cut his tongue if he bit down. The thought didn't occur to you that maybe he didn't have one. He was holding a towel, drying his hands off as he walked in, his look of surprise clearly indicating he hadn't expected you to be awake so soon.</p><p> </p><p>The look of surprise fades into a warm smile, and he placed the towel on a counter, showing his large, bony hands. "glad to see you're awake," he says, his deep voice sending a pleasant tingling thrill through you that warmed your chest. "i had found you collapsed on my doorstep, and i feared the worst. i do not recognize you, are you new to these parts?"</p><p> </p><p>You slowly nodded, too relieved to sit in front of the fire to feel too nervous at the kindness of this stranger. "I'm sorry for troubling you, I'm very grateful you took me inside. I was looking for some children from my village, but I had fallen. When I woke up it was dark, and I couldn't find my way back."</p><p> </p><p>He hummed, nodding as he came to your side. "the storm has worsened outside, i'm afraid you won't be able to go back until it settles. don't worry, you can stay here in the meantime." He placed a hand on his chest, smiling gently down at you. "my name is sans. may i have yours?" he asked, extending his hand to you.</p><p> </p><p>You smile, taking it and telling him your name as he helps you to stand. He draws you closer, placing a hand against your back as he guides you to the light in the other room. "i've drawn a bath for you, you must be freezing. please, take as much time as you need. i will find something for you to change into in the meantime."</p><p> </p><p>Guilt hits you, but before you can try to protest he lifts his hand in a gentle "stop" motion. "it's alright, i insist. you humans don't handle the cold very well, a hot bath would do you good." He gently pushes you into the room, and you can see the steam fogging up the mirror in the room so much you can't see anything clearly in it. The bath on the other end <em>does</em> look very inviting, and he smiles at you. "towels are on the racks when you need them. i'll let you know when i have clothes ready for you."</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he leaves, closing the door behind him and leaving you alone in the bathroom. You still feel frightfully cold, but the warmth of the bathroom is heavenly. Any apprehension or embarrassment you might have had bathing in a stranger's home was readily dismissed, and you don't waste any time to strip down and get into the bath. You are surprised at how hot it is at first, almost scalding, but after a moment of figuring out the faucets you run a little cold water to help cool it down before you step inside.</p><p> </p><p>You lay there for quite some time, just taking in the bliss of a hot bath after being stuck in the cold for hours. It's even harder to stay awake than it was when you sat in front of the fire... You slump in the tub, and the minutes tick by. The water almost reaching your nose before you are startled into awareness when you hear the knock on the door some time later. Sans' voice carries through the door, telling you that while he could not find proper clothes, he did find you a nightgown you could change into. You flush slightly, calling out a thank you, and he opens the door just enough to reach an arm inside to put the gown on the sink.</p><p> </p><p>When you've pruned up after lying in the bath for too long, you take it as a sign it's time to step out, and after toweling off you slip the nightgown. It's...admittedly shorter than you're comfortable with, ending about the middle of your thigh, but the material is comfortable, a silky cotton colored a deep black with red seams. The sleeves are short, ending an inch or two above your elbows, and the neckline curves around your collarbones. In any other circumstance you might have complained, or asked for something else, but your only other alternative was your sopping wet clothes or nothing at all, and you were far too exhausted to complain. You would just have to remember to ask your host about borrowing something else to wear after you had a good night's rest.</p><p> </p><p>Sans was waiting for you when you finally emerge from the bathroom, and he guides you to the bed, saying you can sleep in this room for the night. He can keep the fire going and wash your clothes for the morning. The thought of curling up in a toasty bed in front of the fire was enough to dull any argument you could have mustered against it.</p><p> </p><p>He waits for you to crawl into bed, bidding you good night and waiting until you drifted off before he left the room, very gently closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a long breath, his bones rattling slightly as sweat beaded on the top of his skull. You had smelled so <em>decadent,</em> it took everything he could not to pin you to the bed and sink his teeth into your <em>neck- </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, there would be plenty of time for that later.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was <em>quite</em> the blizzard going on outside, and it would take <em>quite</em> a while for it to all melt. Even longer for him to find out where you came from and to guide you back. No one would be coming to look for you until the snow melted.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he had you all to himself for a while.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his jaws, passing his tongue over his fangs as he salivated at the thought of tasting you for the first time. To properly <em>feed</em> for the first time in ages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He can be patient.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He'll wait, before having you "pay" for his hospitality.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hit me up on tumblr! </p><p>https://someseriousthot.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>